


Five Minutes After Chaos

by 200percent_inlove



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Cutesy, F/M, First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, Love, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: “You’re my new neighbour, right? Can you help me kill a cockroach?”





	Five Minutes After Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate BTS for their recent successes (As well as their anticipated performance for the AMAs this Sunday!!) and Red Velvet for their upcoming comeback (!!! I'm literally losing money for these guys, I swear to God), I've decided to write a little something featuring my two favourite maknaes - Jung-Kookie and Yeri! Like the MoonHoon story, this has been sitting in my drafts for at least a year as well. I guess inspiration is coming back now! Hope you guys enjoy and continue to support both groups! :3

It’s a somewhat funny story: Of how Kim Ye-Rim and Jeon Jung-Kook became a couple. For those who knew them, they were polar opposites of each other. Ye-Rim was bubbly, full of life and spouted smiles at everyone she saw within a meter radius. Jung-Kook was reminiscent of a rather emotionless robot, putting on a polite façade wherever he stepped foot in public.

So of course, with humans being naturally curious creatures, they began to wonder how the infamous JungRi couple came alive.  

Rumours spread around the apartment complex that she seduced him with her sharp tongue and hilarious remarks when they shared the same elevator trip up (No clothing removal necessary – just words of hilarity). On the other hand, the elderly residents often gossiped during their early morning exercises of a romantic meeting that could only apply in Korean dramas.

And the longer they tried to pry, the more secretive they became.

Ye-Rim would only smile, as she normally would, excusing herself politely to bring her groceries up to her apartment.

Jung-Kook, too, would nod attentively, then return back to his book with earbuds plugged into his ears.

They didn’t leave him alone. They didn’t leave her alone. And Ye-Rim once contemplated giving them a quick story if probed for the umpteenth time. But Jung-Kook disagreed with a curt shake of his head.

“Let them ponder,” He said with an amused expression on his face. “Why kiss, and then tell, right?” He added with a teasing smirk before pulling her body close to him on the couch.

* * *

_(3 Months Ago)_

“And, I believe that’s the last of your boxes, Mr. Jeon. Now, if you would please, sign here.” The dust-covered mover said, shoving a clipboard gruffly in front of Jung-Kook’s face.

“Thank-you so much,” He replied earnestly, handing the form back to the sweaty heaving man. In a matter of moments, he left, leaving Jung-Kook standing alone in the vacant hallway. He sighed before turning to the open doorway in front of him.

Well, this was it. His new home. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he moved up to Seoul in the first place; new work opportunities, he presumes, or possibly – as he kicks the door open gently with an aching heart – to forget about his cheater of an ex-girlfriend back in Busan.

Even if tears were threatening to prick his eyes painfully, he quickly blinks them away. New start, Jeon Jung-Kook. It wasn’t time to reminisce about past relationships anymore. Or the past, at all.

Well, it was okay for him to miss his mother’s homemade kimchi, right? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to find one up to his standards here – he makes a mental reminder to call her later and let her know he arrived safe and sound. And that he wanted a shipment of the fermented cabbage as soon as possible.

Jung-Kook stares at the empty, barren apartment before him. Jesus Christ, he could already sense the looming depression coming.

Just before he could heave another few cardboard boxes in, the door opposite from him bursts open, followed by what Jung-Kook could only describe as a banshee-like shriek of Korean swear words that would’ve gotten him slapped even at the age of twenty-four –

_BAM!_

“ _YAH_ , OH MY GOD!”

All Jung-Kook could make out for the next few seconds was a tornado of long brown hair flicking towards his face, a soft feminine body colliding into his so frantically to the point that they both fell to the ground, scattering open boxes of boxers and briefs around them.

One thing was for certain, Jung-Kook thinks to himself with a small devious smirk: At the very least, it wasn’t a guy that was now squashed against his chest.

“Ow!” She squeals ever-so-cutely.   

“Uh,” He grunts, gently pushing her off of him (Even though secretly, he really did like how small and cuddly she felt against his chest – **_JEON JUNG-KOOK, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT?!_** ) “I think I have the greater right of saying that?”

Opening her eyes, she only stares at him for a few milliseconds before her pretty face turned a bright cherry red. Quickly getting to her feet and pulling her apartment door shut, she heaves breathlessly, “Y-you’re. You’re my new neighbour, right?” She spoke very quickly, making it extremely difficult for Jung-Kook to catch everything that she was spitting out.

Was it shameful to say that he became mesmerized by her? She wasn’t even wearing anything revealing – just a regular pair of sweatpants and a gray hoodie that was stained here and there with coffee and ramen soup – nor did she don on any make-up. But what the fuck. Maybe it was the ashy-brown hair, or her Harry Potter-style glasses that hung precariously on the side of her face. Snapping back into reality, he manages to stammer out, “I uh, I’m sorry?”

Her eyes enlarged in surprise, and Jung-Kook could feel his heart doing a small somersault at how naively innocent she looked. “You! You’re my new neighbour that moved in today!” Then, clasping her hands together, she bowed towards him, causing him to do a complete double-take. “Please! Please help me!”

“…With?”

“I have a five-inch cockroach in my bedroom, AND YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!”

Oh.

_Oh._

Jesus fuckin’ Christ for that. Because Jeon Jung-Kook, himself, was also very terrified of any type of six-legged (Or more legged) creature.

* * *

Kim Ye-Rim, in all 22 years of her life, had never allowed a ~~boy~~ man into her room before. Okay, well, that’s a lie. Her father, her brother, yeah. But, a complete stranger whom she only met in five minutes?

NEVER.

Granted, she thinks to herself as she eyes the broad back of the stranger whom was walking (With a rather manly stance, mind you) in front of her with a pair of slippers for self-defence, he _was_ very attractive and he _was_ very tall and he _did_ smell very good, almost like baby soap, and holy crap, what is she still day-dreaming about?

She wonders if it’s a little too extra for her to be wearing a helmet and rubber gloves. Because frankly, she knows that she looks absolutely ridiculous in front of him right now. But hey, when dealing with a cockroach – which also had the ability to come back to life – you couldn’t take any chances. He halts in front of one of the closed doors and whirls around so unexpectedly; **_too_** , too unexpectedly that she collides into him once again, the top of her head barely tickling his chin. “Ouch.” He says monotonously, giving her a clear indication that he wasn’t hurt. At all. But the amusing lilt at the back of his deep voice also indicated that…he liked it? He liked _this_?

Frankly, Yerim liked this just as much – but to prevent herself from giving off the impression that she was a creep whom purposefully bumped into good-looking men in order to sniff their shirts – she shuffles backwards, readjusting her glasses. “S-sorry.”

“S’all good. Uh,” He knocks on the door in front of them. “Is this it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Great. Stand back.”  

And Yerim does, scuttling another few steps backwards, practically leaving the poor guy to fend for himself.

* * *

Her room seemed rather...

“It’s messy, isn’t it?” She squeaks behind Jung-Kook.

He scratches his head, completely baffled. “Uh, no. I’m just…completely confused.” Here, he was expecting rather frilly, cute and pink bedsheets, with expensive Disney figurines lining the walls and posters of K-Pop idol groups plastering the walls.

But instead, there was only a giant Apple computer monitor, a single dresser and vanity with absolutely no make-up products tossed carelessly anywhere. There was, however, a television with a game console attached to it as well; it looked like a Nintendo 64 and there was a game cartridge inserted into it as well. It looked like Super Smash Brothers? A stack of textbooks – Jung-Kook could barely make out the faint wording on them – that seemed to all focus on computer science, coding and HTML, which was his major in university as well.

He was starting to like this girl very much.

“Hey,” She suddenly perks up. “I have hobbies, too! I’m not a hermit!”

Jung-Kook chuckles. “Never said you didn’t.” And – pushing the door open a bit farther – he inches into the room quietly, with said girl following behind.

Her voice comes out as a mere whisper. “C-can you see it?”

“No, I don’t see it.” His eyes dart from the open closet, and to the scribbled pieces of scratch paper containing tons of illegible chicken scratch. Eyes widening, he walks closer towards it and asks aloud, “Are you developing an application right now?”

“It’s uh,” She looks rather flustered at this, but scratching her head, she mumbles, “In development.”

“What’s it for?”

* * *

Yerim is so, so – _oh so very_ – bewildered. Here she was, supposedly asking Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome to kill a disgusting intruder in her bedroom, and now they’re talking about her app?

And his eyes were glinting with curiosity, meaning that he really, _really_ was intrigued.

“I um, well, I’m developing it for a friend.”

He smirks, crossing his arms against his chest. “Normally when it’s for a friend, it is NEVER for a friend – “

“Oh, alright! I’m making an advanced version of Tinder for my university, okay? One of my seniors always gets hit on, but she’s never sure who’s genuine in getting to know her, and who’s just wanting to get into her pants.” Yerim proudly sticks out her chest, a firm, confident smile set on her face. “I’m just doing it to guarantee her safety for when she goes on blind dates.”

The slippers were now left, completely abandoned on her bed. “And…you’re not interested in using it for yourself?”

My God, was he _flirting_ with her? Yerim couldn’t tell. Things were getting hazy – oh goodness…except…   

“IT’S THERE. IT’S THERE, CAN’T YOU SEE IT?” She screams hysterically. “OH, MY GOD. IT’S COMING CLOSER TOWARDS US.”

* * *

“OH, MY GOD! WHERE? WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?!” Great god, Jeon Jung-Kook. You completely blew it out, especially with _that_ “macho” display.

“IT’S CRAWLING NEAR THE VENT AT THE TOP OF MY BOOKSHELF!”

_Okay, okay, okay, calm down. What did your dad tell you about this? Be a man. Don’t be a bitch. Okay. Okay, okay, okay. NOT OKAY._

Jung-Kook makes a dash for the door, and then pushes the girl in. “SORRY, NICE MEETING YOU, BUT I CAN’T – “

“Oh, HELL no! **_WE’RE IN THIS TOGETHER!_** ” She tugs on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, dragging him back inside the cube of death. “OH, MY GOD! IT’S ON THE FLOOR, IT’S ON THE FLOOR!” And for some god-forsaken reason, she decided the best way to avoid stepping on it was to jump on Mr. Strangers’ _back_.

* * *

“CAREFUL, CAREFUL!” She yells, practically grabbing Jung-Kook in a tight chokehold.

Holy. Shit. The thing didn’t even seem like five inches long. In fact, it looked more like ten inches long. And it looked EVIL AS SHIT.

“IT’S DOUBLE ITS LENGTH!” He screams back at the girl whom now had her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, squeezing the actual life out of him.      

“I’M BAD WITH ESTIMATING! THAT’S WHY I’M NOT AN ARCHITECT! TAKE A TEXTBOOK! DO SOMETHING! **_SQUASH IT_**!”

“I have a better idea.” Jung-Kook wastes no time in opening the door and running outside with the girl still attached to him like a koala on a eucalyptus tree. But the fuckin’ thing also had other plans. It STARTED TO FLY. “WHAT THE FUCK. A-ARE COCKROACHES ABLE TO FLY?”

“NOW YOU’VE DONE IT!” She shrieks angrily, slapping him on the shoulders painfully. Tugging on the drawstrings on his sweatshirt, she orders, “KITCHEN! NOW! GET THE SANITIZER AND SPRAY HIM!”

* * *

“Why are we even _assuming_ its gender?!” He snaps back, opening cupboard after cupboard for cleaning supplies. “For all we know, it could be a female!”

“And have it lay eggs in my _apartment_?! No thanks! IT’S THERE! IT’S COMING!” Yerim’s voice was surely going to be hoarse by the end of the day, but at the very least, she was protected by Mr. Tall and Handsome Stranger. Smirking to herself, she was so sure that she was going the best weekend story to tell her group of friends later that week.

And spray he did, roaring angrily as he did so, leaving a trail of wet, pink soap on the kitchen floor. With the cockroach finally ceasing its flight route and dropping to the floor, weakening, he tears off a napkin and squashes the giant bug mercilessly.

And breathlessly, Yerim says, completely proud and elated at his efforts in getting rid of the bug for her, “You did it.”

“I did it.”

Pause.

“…WANT IT?!” He chortles, pretending to jam the paper ball against her face.

“EW, NO!”

* * *

“So…are you ever going to get off me?” Jung-Kook asks curiously. Not that he minded this set-up, to be honest. But with all the screaming that the both of them did, he was so sure that the neighbours thought that they had engaged in some super steamy activities. Oh, boy, was explaining this to them going to be super hard.

And – perhaps to his disappointment – she did. She looks unsure of what to say next. “Uhm…thanks, neighbour.” Looking at him with hooded eyes, she adds quietly, “Sorry I got in the way of your unpacking.”

“Well,” He chuckled, running his hand through his damp fringe as he exchanged a long look with the now-dead cockroach, and then at her again.

He was supposed to say: I did it. You’ve got a soda in here or something?

But instead, this came out of his god-fuckin’-damn mouth. “God, even after running around your house with you, can I just also say that I want to learn more about your app?”

She was supposed to look at him with a rather suspicious sneer, and say in a somewhat snarky tone: Who do you think you _are_?

But instead, her cheeks grow redder with each passing second – especially with _him_ looking at her with an extremely smoldering gaze. And then, this came out of her mouth – apparently, now that she thinks back to it, was entirely beyond her control:  “And can I just say that, if you’re ready to sit through a three-hour lecture on how I’m going to implement the design, then by all means I would be more than happy to do so?”

Jung-Kook still missed his mothers’ kimchi. But, on second thought, having a meal with a pretty girl like his neighbour would do wonders to treat his homesickness. “How about tonight?”

“Um, sure.” She pauses, and then adds, “I’ll cook?”

 _She even knew how to cook? Fuck me._ _I must’ve saved the world in my past life._ “Can I make a request?”

“Cockroaches are scary things. So, yes.”

“Firstly, call me Jeon Jung-Kook.” A hand extends outwards. She takes it. His fingers interlock firmly between her own. She hopes that he can’t feel her pulse that was throbbing a tad bit too loudly for her liking beneath her skin. He thinks that they’ve touched each other far too much for meeting within five minutes.

“And likewise, you can call me Kim Ye-Rim.” Ye-Rim, huh? What a fitting name for someone like her. “Or, Yeri, if you want to.”

“Yeri- _sshi_?”

“Jung-Kook- _sshi_.”

She loved how he said her name with a sense of uncertainty, almost apprehensive.

And likewise, he loved how she confidently said his name, syllables enunciated and all.

“Can you make _jjajangmyeon_?”

“Funny story. I was actually planning on making _jjajangmyeon_ tonight.”

* * *

_(Another 3 months later…)_

Eventually, their nosy neighbours just got used to the two of them strolling around hand in hand at their nearby park. They didn’t question it when she was seen hanging his laundry on his apartment porch on that Sunday morning. They only looked up briefly when he helped her out of his convertible when she broke her foot.

Eventually, they just stopped caring – because as time went on, the idea of Jeon Jung-Kook and Kim Ye-Rim together was something that just felt _right_. No questions had to be asked.

But still, it’s a somewhat funny story.

“We should tell it to them one day,” Jung-Kook suggests airily, his chopsticks hovering mid-air during dinner one night of Korean chicken take-out.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t kiss and tell,” Ye-Rim reminds him with a puzzled frown, setting out another plate of pickled radishes.

“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t specific. I meant our future children.”

“… _Yah_!” 

 


End file.
